


Alex One-Shots and Short Stories

by baldislittlepet



Category: Alex Basics in Biology and Zoology, Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blackmail, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Brain Damage, Camping, Corpses, Death, Eggpreg, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gross, Human/Monster Romance, Kidnapping, Monsters, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Blowjob, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vore, Weird Biology, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldislittlepet/pseuds/baldislittlepet
Summary: Based on the fangame, Alex Basics in Biology and Zoology.





	1. Chapter 1

I. KNOW. WHERE. YOU. ARE.

There was no escaping him. Your new teacher, Alex, was hot on your tail, and you were approaching a dead end hallway. You turned around and braced yourself, half expecting him to be wielding a yardstick like your old abusive teacher, Baldi, but what you saw shook you to the core.

Whatever this thing was it front of you... it wasn't Alex. Hell, it wasn't even human. This... creature was sporting a huge, gaping mouth, with long, wet tendrils spouting out of the middle.

He roared at you, a piercing and ungodly sound, as he suddenly sprinted towards you at full force.

With nowhere to go, you became pinned underneath him. His hands were stronger than any other you had felt before, and you couldn't move at all. Fear overtook you, and as he brought his gaping orifice of a mouth closer to you, you couldn't help but scream.

Then, he did something rather unexpected. 

It happened so fast that you weren't even sure if it had happened at all, but surely enough, he had ripped your pants clean off. You winced and cried out as he brought his giant mouth over your underwear and tore it off, exposing your most sensitive flesh to him. Without a moment's hesitation, Alex's face tendrils shot inside of you, which caught you by surprise, and you screamed again as you felt them work their way up deeper inside than you ever thought possible.

It almost felt good... but only for a moment. You let out your third, loudest scream yet as the tendrils tore their way past your cervix and into your uterus, where they squirmed and prodded your innards with flaming curiosity. All the while, whatever was left of Alex's eyes were surveying your expression of horror. You could've sworn you had heard some kind of a guttural chuckle.

Your inside were burning, but, the pain from the initial impact was subsiding, and despite everything, somehow, it was starting to feel good. Fuck, it was starting to feel really good! Oh, jesus, you'd never felt pleasure like this before! What on earth did he do to you? Some kind of freaky monster pheromone shit? It didn't matter to you - at that moment, all you could think about was the intense pleasure.

You felt a movement, and looked up, holding an expression of horror mixed with false lust. Alex was bringing his face closer to yours now. His face opened up a little more, and you couldn't help but study the intricacies of his giant mouth.

You breathed in sharply as his tendrils exited you, but just a bit. They stopped just at your entrance, and promptly pried you open, stretching you wider than ever. You teared up at this, but something about it still felt kind of right. That was, until, Alex shoved something massive inside of you, which burned with an intensity that felt like lava on your innards.

It began to squirm inside you, similarly to the tendrils, and you started to moan a loud moan of pain this time. As he began to rock his hips back and forth, though, the pleasure began to build up again, and your moans of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure.

As if he knew that you had just started to enjoy it, Alex brought down his face again, and now it was just inches from yours. You could feel his hot breath on every inch of your face from your forehead to your neck. There was a moment of silence. Then... he bit down.

You wailed in agony, but your cries were muffled and echoed into the back of his throat. You felt a numb, burning sensation spread throughout your skull and face, and blood began pouring down in an instant. It was so warm. Your face was burning up, like you had just thrown it into an oven. Your skull began to radiate with an ache which quickly turned into a sharp sting as Alex started to sink his fangs deeper and deeper into your cranium.

All the while, he had spent up his movements on your downstairs region, and his alien cock was throbbing joyfully. 

The world started to feel dizzy, and then hazy, and all of a sudden... the pain was gone, as if he had eaten your pain receptors away. Perhaps he did?

But, sadly, the pleasure was gone too, and you felt nothing as he gushed some sort of hot liquid inside of you. He roared a victorious sounding roar, and as he sank his fangs even deeper into you, you started to forget... everything was leaving you... first it was your memory, then your language, then... all your motor skills were gone. 

Now you were Alex's little toy, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm and muggy day during your annual class camping trip. You were searching for your Biology teacher, Alex, as your friend had a question for him but was too nervous to ask. 

As you entered the picnic area, you heard a strange rattling noise coming from the outhouse nearby. You assumed, fairly, that someone was just doing their business, and you kept on scouting the area for signs of Alex. The noise was incredibly persistent, however, and grew louder with each passing moment. Curiosity got the best of you, so you walked up to the outhouse and knocked lightly on the door.

“Is... everything okay in there?” You asked sheepishly.

No response - but the noises continued and became louder and faster. Now that you were closer, too, you noticed an incredibly foul odor - and not the kind you would expect from an outhouse. It smelled like... blood. And old meat.

Horrified, you stepped back and shook your head in disbelief. Alarm bells were going off, and you weren't quite sure what to do. 

In a foggy moment of uncertainty and genuine worry for whoever was beyond the door, you stepped forward again and lightly grabbed the handle. The breeze outside swung it open fully, and what you were exposed to nearly made you throw up on the spot.

There stood... something... that lightly resembled your teacher, Alex, who held a bloodied corpse in his grasp. This strange reimagining of your teacher had a large, monstrous mouth, which opened at four corners. Large protruding fangs hung from the inside, stained with blood. 

You only got a quick glimpse of this before your fight-or-flight response kicked in and you bolted in the opposite direction, screaming incoherently.

...

You were stopped by another teacher, who grasped you by the shoulder and hushed you.

“Just why on earth are you screaming and running? Was it a bear?”

“I... Alex... he... blood...!” You tried to spit out words, but nothing coherent was coming out.

“Alex...? I just saw him a moment ago by the campfire. You must be seeing things. Do I need to take you to the nurse?”

You tried to explain yourself to the teacher, but they weren't having it. They said they had something more important to attend to, so they walked off leaving you feeling as bewildered as ever.

Maybe you were just imagining things after all? You caught your breath and found yourself walking briskly towards the campfire, and surely enough, there stood Alex, along with the other students, smiling happily while roasting marshmallows.

You held your head in disbelief, and sat on a log for a moment to ponder. You looked back at Alex once more - he was totally clean - no blood, no monster mouth. His pink and white sweater was looking cleaner than ever, and he looked like the most innocent man you'd ever seen. You sighed audibly, and held your head again. You really were losing it. After a few long minutes, you decided to try to move on from the horrifying hallucination you had just ran away from, and so you grabbed a stick and joined the other students around the fireplace, keeping a safe distance from Alex... just in case.

Once you had finished your first marshmallow and were onto your second, you glanced at Alex again. Your heart jumped as you noticed that he, too, was glancing at you, and as soon as he saw your expression of fear you watched as his lips curled into an eerie smile. You rubbed your eyes in disbelief with one free hand, and when you looked at him again, he was smiling, wider now, and you nearly dropped your marshmallow as you watched him reveal a set of fangs as he opened his mouth silently, rolling his tongue out just a little. 

You suddenly threw your marshmallow and stick into the fire and stepped back. It made a loud popping sound as the flames engulfed it. 

Everyone but Alex gave you a odd glance, but one by one they went back to their talks and shrugged it off like it had never happened. You gave one more curious glance to Alex, but he wasn't looking your way anymore, rather, he was surveying the fire with a blank expression.

Yeah, he was definitely a monster. You couldn't still be hallucinating... right? And why Alex specifically? You wanted to tell someone, but after your previous encounter with the last teacher you felt hesitant. Who would ever believe you?

...

It took you forever, but, somehow you managed to fall asleep in your tent despite your building anxiety. As you were in the middle of having a lovely dream about cats, a startling shuffling noise woke you up, followed by the noise of a zipper.

Someone had just entered your tent.

You pretended to sleep, hoping you were having a waking nightmare. The fear never left you, though, and you started to sweat nervously as a presence loomed ever closer to you.

“Hey, kid.” You heard a whispered voice spoke. It was impossible to decipher who it was from that alone, but you knew in your heart that it was Alex. You felt a poke to your side and you jumped a little, yelping with surprise.

At that noise, you felt a large hand cover your mouth, and the voice spoke up again.

“Quiet... stay quiet. And listen to me.” The voice spoke, still louder but more audible now. You finally opened your eyes up and saw familiar brown locks and a pair of older eyes looming above you. It was Alex.

You watched as he kept his hand on your mouth and used a free one to zip the tent back up behind him. You whimpered behind his palm, which elicited a quiet giggle from your intruder.

“Now, now. I don't want to hurt you - just don't scream. We need to talk.”

You squirmed under his grasp, images of the horrifying monster in the outhouse flashing behind your eyes, as he climbed up on top of you. At first he was sat on your pelvis, but slowly he rested his torso on yours. He had you completely pinned down beneath him. You felt squished, but he was just the right weight - he wasn't killing you under him, but you were completely immobile now, save for your shoulders and up.

“Listen... we both know what you saw back there, in the outhouse...” He whispered, gently removing his hand from your mouth and stroking your cheek with it. You were understandably blushing, completely in shock and horror by what your terrifying teacher was doing to you, tongue caught in your mouth as you lost the will to scream or struggle.

“Sometimes, I just get... urges,” Alex whispered, moving his hand from your cheek to your hair and grasping at it.

“I can't let anybody know about them. In all honesty, I should've been more careful,” As he spoke, he pulled your hair a bit, scanning your eyes for a response.

“And, if it had been anybody else, I would've simply taken care of it by now, but, since it's you, I've hesitated...” Alex said, giving you a sly smile. You were still in shock, mouth slightly agape. Alex took note of this and giggled again. 

He brought his other hand to your hair now, so that both were grasping your head tightly. You looked on blankly as you watched his face quite literally split four ways, like a blooming flower. There was that monstrous mouth of his again - but this time it was free of blood, you noted. At least for now.

You shivered and teared up as his tongue rolled out of his mouth and gave your face a tentative taste. His saliva stung your skin, and you almost cried out for help, but your breath hitched and you choked on your words instead.

After what felt like forever, Alex closed his odd mouth again, and he returned to looking normal, to a degree. He still kept his fangs, and he flashed you another small smile, showing his teeth all off at once.

“I'm thinking we could make a trade. What do you think?” He asked, bringing his head to your neck and giving it a light nibble.

Electric feeling shivers and goosebumps made their way down your body - and he just kept making it worse by the moment. Just after he had nibbled at your neck, he started to grind his hips into yours, and you soon felt a considerably sized bulge harden against your legs.

“So... here's the offer, take it or leave it,” Alex hissed, still grinding against you, only taking his fangs from your neck to speak into your ear.

“You keep quiet about my secret, and you let me fuck you, whenever I want... or you die. Which sounds better to you... hm?” After uttering that, he started to nibble and suckle on your neck a little harder, and you felt like you might be bleeding now, but it was hard to tell past all of his stinging saliva.

“I will say, you do taste quite delectable...”

“I... um...” You barely managed to speak as he overwhelmed you with a variety of different feelings and sensations, from pleasure, to pain, fo fear.

“Yes, or no?” His voice deepened and he spoke with utter malice now. Clearly you were out of time to answer.

You simply nodded out of fear, which seemed to please him. He let out a long, steady breath on your neck, and then spoke once again. 

“Good.”

You whimpered, again, as Alex wasted no time. He got to work on your pajama pants and underwear, sliding them off effortlessly. Embarrassingly, you were already soaking wet from the adrenaline and grinding he had done on your hips. 

So, without another moment's hesitation, you felt as Alex took out his already-hard cock and thrust it into you. He sank his fangs back into your neck - you were most certainly bleeding from there now. As his fangs dived deeper into your neck, he moved faster down below, drawing out moans from behind your lips and making you shiver and quake. Alex was starting to moan, too, and he was doing it into your neck as he continued to feast.

After what felt like forever, you felt his cock tense up and release inside of you, a feeling you had never experienced before. Before you had a chance to react, though, an overwhelming feeling of drowsiness overtook you, as if you were under a spell, and you fell asleep.

...

You woke up suddenly. You felt a dull ache on your neck. Your hand instinctively reached up and felt at it. It was bandaged up nicely, but felt oddly cold. You reached for your phone and turned on your camera to look at it. Once you were done inspecting it, you looked at your notification bar and noticed one new text... it was from Alex.

“Hello! So sorry about that allergic reaction that nasty bite gave you on your neck. I had a nurse help me patch it up while you were asleep, so you should be alright. I told staff about it, and they said they would make sure that they would be extra cautious with mosquitos next year! Anyway, I hope you take care this morning! I'll be seeing you tonight during our campfire story session. :)

Much Love,  
Alex”

You sat up, and rubbed your eyes. Was that all an... allergy induced nightmare? You pondered for a moment, before picking up your phone again. You noticed one new message.

“P.S. - I hope our deal still holds up! I'll be discussing it with you tonight during your follow up treatment. :)”

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, well, that ends our lesson on reproduction for today. I hope you all have a great Easter weekend!”

Ah, thank god that’s over, you thought as you stood from your seat and started to leave the class.

“No, Y/N-” Alex gestured towards you with a single hand, “-you need to stay.”

“What? Why?!” You asked with a tone of offense.

“You’re behind and you need to work on some extra credit to catch up. Don’t worry, I assure you it will be... relatively easy.”

You groaned in frustration and plopped back down into your seat.

“Fine... whatever.” You rolled your eyes and kicked your feet up as you watched the other students file out of the classroom.

After a few minutes had passed, with everyone gone, Alex turned his glance towards you. He looked... just a little too happy to be here right now. You watched as he shook his head and then adjusted his sweater vest.

“Ahem... you see, your test scores have been dropping pretty substantially, so, I’ve prepared a one-on-one lesson plan for you. Are you alright with that?”

“Not like I have much of a choice,” You scoffed.

Alex gave you a stern look. You wanted to give him some choice words, but you held your tongue.

“Anyhow... first, I’d like you to come here. I have it all... set up for you.”

You pondered his strange pauses between words, but you shrugged it off. Alex was a weird teacher, anyway. You got up and strode your way towards him, and as you did the faintest smell of something oddly musky caught your nose, and you wanted to stop walking towards it - but for some reason, you didn’t.

You reached the front of his desk and raised an eyebrow, crossing your arms.

“Well? Where is it?” You asked impatiently, giving him a sideward glance.

“You need to come behind the desk, next to me.”

Suspicious, you thought, but you obliged.

 

Bad move.

 

The moment you were within reach, Alex grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into his grasp. You didn’t have but a moment to react as something long and slimy in texture wrapped around your entire body and whisked you into the air. It coiled around you, and the tightness quickly reached your chest - you could sort of breathe, but you were unable to scream.

You dared to look down, and below you was... something. It was Alex, clearly, but he was severely disfigured in places - his face was halfway split open into a large mouth of some type, almost like a snake mixed with a flower. His arms were replaced with the large tendrils that wrapped around your body, and there was an especially long and imposing tendril slithering out of his pants, which dripped with some sort of nasty black fluid that filled the room with that familiar musky smell.

“W-what... the... fuck?” You barely managed to mewl, choking on your words as the tendrils squeezed your chest harder and harder.

“So... here’s the extra credit,” Alex’s gaping orifice somehow managed to hiss, “We’re learning all about reproduction, correct? Well, we’re just perfect together for this lesson, don’t you see? I can make our bodies reproduce, the most intimate lesson of all...”

“Here’s the thing, though, I’m not super sure you’ll survive this, considering the way I have to inseminate you, but we’ll just have to see where this goes.”

You struggled against his grip, but there was no way to escape. This... thing was way stronger than you could ever hope to be - and way bigger, too. You cried out through short, desperate breaths, shouting your displeasure and trying to call out for help - but it was of no use.

He lowered you closer to him. You could feel the heat of his breath on your lower half as he ripped the fabric of your leggings and underwear off. Shamefully, the intensity and fear of the situation had left you very wet - as fear was just one of those things that got you going, whether you liked it or not. Alex seemed very pleased with this, and gave your crotch a few tentative kisses with his ugly mouth before proceeding to move you into a new position.

He placed you underneath him, and in this new position you could see every detail of his odd character - from his long tendrils to his large mouth - which looked even larger up close. He positioned his shortest tendril, the one that was coming out of his pants, over your entrance, and it felt warm, almost strangely comforting. You clenched your teeth and tried to plead for him to stop, but he ignored you, and started to grind against you instead. The way his monstrous dick slid up against you made you shudder, but you bashed yourself internally for getting any sense of enjoyment out of this moment.

After a few moments of hectic rubbing and grinding against your skin, Alex shoved his way into you, not without a few spots of difficulty. His tendril dick was incredibly large and only barely managed to fit into you. Even when he reached your deepest space, a large portion of him was still left exposed. It must have been a good few feet in length, and for a moment you wondered if he got any pleasure out of this at all.

He totally did. 

As soon as he started to pump in and out of you at a generous pace, he started to growl and moan something fierce. His mouth hung open and some of his drool fell onto your chest and he pounded into you. Your face was burning hot, not to mention the rest of you, but thankfully, as Alex got lost in the moment his grip on you loosened just a bit around your chest, so you finally got to breathe again.

It took your brain a few moments to catch up with what was happening. You were a little overloaded, to be fair - your teacher, who was now a weird demon of some kind, was fucking you in his classroom with some sort of crazy tentacle penis... and for what? Although your mind was drifting, the fear of the situation never left you, and you tried to keep your eyes closed as to not pay too close attention to Alex or what he was doing to you.

Unfortunately, closing your eyes didn’t exactly help you, as your brain started to focus more on the sensations rather than the sights and sounds - the feeling of him slipping in and out of you, the feeling of your fluids combining inside of you into a large puddle, and even the feeling of his weird cock shuddering inside of you. You started to shudder, too, as you felt a large knot of pleasure well up in your lower stomach, despite your intentions, and you soon orgasmed. 

As soon as this happened, Alex sped up immensely, which didn't’ feel great, considering how your insides were feeling more sensitive than ever now. Alex made some sort of strange noise above you, which sounded like a mix between a moan and a cry, and you felt an odd bulge, roughly the size and feeling of a small, hard egg, start to grow at your entrance. You yelped in surprise as you felt it work it’s way up, up, and then slowly inside of you.

“These... are... my eggs. T-take them... consider them my little... easter gift? Hnn...” Alex groaned with pleasure. You figured this was how he came?

You tried to kick your legs in rejection, but you still couldn’t move as egg after egg soon started to slide their way into you, quickly reaching your cervix and halting there for a moment. After much straining and pushing from your attacker, the eggs somehow started to pop their way into you, one by one, which hurt like hell, but somehow still felt a little pleasurable despite the pain.

“F-fuck, yeah, you’re so perfect for this... keep going...”

The eggs continued to slide up and into you, eventually settling in your uterus and creating a sizable bulge in your stomach, which started to distended, and you felt so incredibly used - and the eggs were just the proof. Also fuck, this was so weird! What exactly did he plan to do with you, after all of this?

So many eggs - just so many eggs filled you, and you started to feel really ill, but just before you felt like you were about to burst from the inside, Alex finally stopped, retracted himself, and left you there on the floor, a writhing, wet and filled up mess.

“Now, now. I’ll need to take good care of you while they develop. Hopefully, this will teach you a good thing or two about Biology.” He cooed, picking you up, now with his normal arms, and leading you somewhere. 

You passed out in his arms, and the last thing you remember seeing was the back seat of his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This acts as a sort of part two to Chapter 2 of this series, after Alex camps with you.)

You heard the evening bell toll loudly throughout the halls as you left math class. Finally... lunch! It was a half-decent distraction from your tormented everyday school life, minus the after school... sessions that you were forced to have with your Biology teacher, Alex.

You briskly made your way to the cafeteria and grabbed some generic looking sub sandwich. As you made your way to your favorite seat, located in the library away from most of the other students, you couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in your neck as you recalled some of your less-than-fond memories of Alex. 

Just yesterday evening, he has bitten so deep into your neck that you started to see stars. You rubbed at your neck instinctively, and shuddered when you felt the large band-aid that sat there, which reminded you of just how real the whole situation was.

You checked your phone midway through eating. As soon as you put it to sleep, though, your heart jumped as the black reflection of your phone's screen mirrored a very familiar face behind you. You turned around and, yep, there he was, Alex in his usual attire, with a stupidly large grin plastered on his face.

He was clutching a biology book under his arms. Figures, you thought, and before you got the chance to open your mouth to say anything, he spoke to you in a voice just a little bit too loud to be used in a library.

“Y/N! Just the person I was looking for. You know what time it is, don't you?”

“Um,” You quivered, not really wanting to respond, “I'm not really sure what you mean... isn't it still lunch time?”

“Why, it sure is! However, it's also study time! What better place to do it, too, than in the library?” He spoke with such glee that you felt like you wanted to vomit. It was particularity irritating, too, because you knew this wasn't who he really was. 

His whole personality was a front for something much more sinister, and you were the only one who knew it. You couldn't tell anyone, either - or you'd be toying with death. Just one more semester, you thought to yourself, just ONE more semester of this fresh hell, and I'll be free.

Right now, though, the pain behind your wounds stung especially harshly, and you just couldn't bare his presence right now. Especially because - with that look in his eye - you knew he was about to pull some shit. You shuffled your feet and attempted to speak up.

“I'm... really not feeling it today, Alex... can I just... have this one day to myself... please?”

“Oh, don't be silly!” Alex exclaimed, eliciting some cold stares from the librarian and a few nearby students, “I'll make it fun for you. It's just some simple biology, after all. Don't you wanna pass my class?”

You sighed and rolled your shoulders back, trying not to look up at him much. Just his stare alone sent goosebumps down your spine.

“I mean... of course I wanna pass... bu-”

“Great!” Alex exclaimed again, causing you and your peers to feel secondhand embarrassment around him. “Just follow me this way, where we can be a little out of the way of everyone else, okay?”

You could feel a dozen different pairs of eyes watching. You felt your face heat up as you obediently followed him, in hopes that the students would stop staring at you two.

Once you two were just barely out of view from the others, Alex sat down on a small chair and then turned to you. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the biology book.

“Y/N, come and sit.” Alex commanded as he carefully examined your movements. 

He was always so different when he was alone with you. He really was like two different people - it was terrifying.

You noted that there weren't any chairs around, save for the one Alex was using.

“You want me to sit... on the floor?” You asked, bewildered. Your neck was aching, reminded of previous encounters with Alex - but you had no idea what to expect this time.

“No... you sit... here.” Alex said, giving his lap a tap with a free hand. 

You gulped, but you obliged, knowing you never really had much of a choice to do anything else, anyway.

The moment you sat on his lap, you could already feel something long and hard press against your thighs with a heated desire. You tried to ignore it, but it only got more obvious by the second. You jolted a bit as Alex whipped the book in front of you and turned to a seemingly random page.

“Now, I'd like you to read this short chapter,” Alex talked calmly, seemingly unaware of your discomfort as usual, “...out loud, please, so I know that you're actually reading it.”

You continued to follow his commands, despite every inch of your body trying to fight it, out of fear for your very life.

“C...chapter 12, an introduction to plant biology...” You started, really wishing you were anywhere else in that moment, “Part one, asexual reproduc-TION!” You nearly screeched that last word out as you felt one of Alex's many tendrils suddenly poke at the hem of your pants. You paused for a moment, trying to instinctively squirm away, despite your best interests.

“Hmm... why'd you stop? Keep going.” Alex spoke with malice, his tendril ripping it's way past your underwear at that last word.

“But... the... the other students...” You murmured, face continuously heating up as his tendrils continued to poke and prod at you.

“What about them? Keep reading.”

“I... ah...” You tried to protest him, but his tendrils had now reached your underwear and was rubbing tight circles around your clit, causing your breath to falter and your words to lose focus.

“P... plants are still and cannot move, and t-therefore they... s...shit... rely on asexual reproduction...” Your spoke quietly, your words spilling over each other as Alex got more and more vigorous with his movements.

You heard some students’ footsteps nearby, and promptly held your tongue, worrying they would hear you.

“Don't stop reading, Y/N.” Alex simply stated, his bulge throbbing against your leg somehow even harder and longer than before.

Why... why here? Why now? You thought, eyes darting back and forth between the biology book and the dusty shelves surrounding you. 

You cringed as you felt one of Alex's free hands stroke your neck tenderly, right over the bandage. The pain was sharper than ever, now, and you could tell from his body language that he was threatening you, so you pressed on.

“Some of... t-the most common ways plants reproduce include processes called... budding, fission, spore- ah, fuck!”

You trembled under Alex's grasp as his tendril finally found its way past your underwear and up against your bare slit. It pushed it's way inside effortlessly, eliciting a breathy moan from both you and Alex, who was growing quieter by the minute.

“Hhn... good, good. You're doing so well, Y/N.” Alex practically whispered as his tendril wriggled around inside of you, slowly at first. It felt like he savored every moment with you, even if he had already explored your body a dozen times before.

You caught your tongue between your teeth mid moan when you heard someone footsteps getting eerily close to you and Alex. Alex's tendril, though, took no pauses as it continued to move in and out of you at a generous pace.

“Hey, um... Mr. Alex? I need to ask you something about chapter eight-” You heard a young male's voice call out as it quickly approached you two.

Without stopping his movements inside of you, naturally, Alex sat upright and held the large Biology book in front of you two, hovering it over your crotch area as if to halfway cover any obvious movement down there.

The student turned a corner and was there, now, he was a bit tall - probably another senior, and he paused for a moment to glance at Alex. Surprisingly, he didn't seem too weirded out by you sitting on Alex's lap with a large strangely placed biology book... has he done this before?

“Yes, Mark... that chapter can be quite confusing,” Alex talked casually, most of the typically bright inflection missing from his voice. It was obvious to you that he was masking his pleasure in this way, but it might not have been as obvious to anybody else.

“Unfortunately, I'm a little busy with a student right now... would you mind coming back to me in about an hour?” Alex spoke again, his pace inside you getting faster. It was getting harder and harder to hold back now. You felt like you were starting to edge on an orgasm.

“Oh, sure, no proble-”

“Ahhh- god!” You accidentally cried out, unable to hold your moans back any longer. Seeing the look on the student's (who you figured was named Mark) face, though, you immediately flushed red and made up some dumb excuse on the fly.

“Ah... hah... sorry... y-you know how it is! Plant biology has really got me stumped! It's just the worst! Aha... ha...” You stuttered, darting your gaze from the book to Mark repeatedly.

“Don't worry about this one,” Alex stated, “She's uh... special.”

“Uh... alright.” Mark said, simply shaking his head and walking the opposite direction.

After the initial shock, your pleasure had gone down - but not for long. Alex wasn't quite done with you yet. You shuddered again as you felt him unzip his pants underneath you.

“A... Alex, wait...” You whispered. He didn't say anything back.

Not too long after, he had your pants and underwear pulled down slightly, just enough for him to gain access. He lined up his tentacle-shaped alien cock with your entrance and easily pushed in with the help of his extra tendril. You groaned quietly in response, bucking against him despite it all.

He stayed still for a moment, taking in the heat of your core. Then, carelessly, he started to thrust in and out of you, moaning extremely quietly under each breath. Mostly he just made small noises, but also mixed in was some utterances of your name and a few choice curse words as he continued to get faster.

Your insides clenched against him as he throbbed excitedly with each new push. As it stood, your mind was always in panic mode, but your body was in complete and utter compliance with his.

It didn't take very long for him to finish inside of you, ropes of his odd cum painting your insides and leaking down your pants. That'll be one hell of a mess to clean up, you thought. You hadn't quite finished yet, but Alex could read you well by now, and as soon as he pulled out of you he rubbed your clit again with a brute force that made you finish on top of him within the minute.

You yelped as he pushed you off of himself and onto the floor. He simply adjusted his zipper and tucked the biology book under his arm once again. You stared up at him, dazed for a moment, but not too surprised. He always treated you like this after his encounters, after all. He spoke down to you one last time before gathering his composure and beginning to walk away.

“Well... same time tomorrow, then?”


	5. Chapter 5

The way your teacher acted around you, was, for lack of a better word... indescribable.

At first, he was just shooting glances at you during class. Over the course of a few months, though, it started to escalate - now, you often caught him staring at you with half-lidded eyes during his long lectures. The way he glanced at you wasn’t one of malice, though, no... it was something much more sinister. You could just feel it radiate from his eyes, and the strange negative energy fell over you all throughout class.

At first, you thought you were just imagining things - why would your teacher be paying so much attention to you in particular? Perhaps he was looking over your shoulder? You didn’t think you were all that special. Your grades were fine - not bad but not amazing either. What did he see in you? Why was he staring so much... and why so intensely?

On one rather regular evening, you tried moving seats to see if he would keep his eyes on you - and sure enough, he did. How nobody else noticed his wandering eyes, you weren’t sure, but one thing was for certain - things were only going to get weirder from here.

And that they did. Over the course of the next month, Mr. Alex would continue his one-sided staring contest with you, and with each passing class he would add something new into the mix. On Monday, he had a small smile plastered onto his face for almost the entire day, and each time he would watch you his smile would only get bigger. On Wednesday, he called on you a few times to answer random questions and laughed and giggled at your flustered responses.

Most shockingly of all though, on Friday, he asked you to stay after class.

“W-what did I do?” You asked him, flustered as usual by his presence and your growing fear of him.

“Nothing in particular,” Alex answered, swiping some dust off of his desk, “I just need to ask you about something.”

The students filed out of the classroom one by one, and eventually you were left alone with him for the first time. You felt a lump in your throat, but you stayed in your seat as to avoid trouble. You checked your phone nervously - it was 4:05 PM - past your normal school hours now.

“Y/N? Come over to my desk.”

You held your breath as you got out of your seat and slowly strode towards him. You held your hands in front of you and shuffled your feet nervously, and you didn’t see as he looked you over.

“Delicious.”

He made a sound that was barely a whisper.

“Sorry? C-come again?” You asked.

“Ah, nothing... just a cough. Anyway-” Alex started, placing both hands on his desk and using them to help himself stand up.

You watched carefully as he strode over to his whiteboard and starting drawing something small on the board.

He stepped back and you were a little surprised to see a small, crude stick figure drawn on the board.

“This... is you.” Alex said, circling the stick figure with the marker.

“And this-” He added a dash next to it, and then wrote some very clear numbers next to that.

“This is your grade point average.”

“...oh?” You said, mouth agape. Where was he going with this?

“Now, as a head teacher in this school, I have the ability to change this number, correct?”

“Um... I guess so?” 

Your eyes darted from his hands to the board as you watched him cross out the number and put write another, smaller number above it.

“Heh... I could ruin your chances to get into college so easily.”

You heart started to thump harshly in your chest, and your throat went dry. Was he... threatening you?

“W...what? Why?” You simply asked, tears welling up in your eyes. You were having trouble processing everything he was saying now, but most of it came through clearly.

“I know you’ve caught me watching you during class. You try to hide it, poor thing, but it’s so obvious.”

You tried to step backwards, but something caught your ankle and you fell backwards. Your head hit the ground with a loud thump. Alex simply laughed, and you heard his footsteps come closer as he calmly walked towards you.

“How could you blame me? How anyone look away from that precious and innocent little face you have?”

You tried to get up, but something was continuously pulling you down. You tried to get a good look at whatever it was, but your vision was dizzy and all you could see were long, black mounds covering both of your feet.

“Alecks? W-Whah is...?” Your words slurred. You must’ve hit your head harder than you thought.

Things only got worse and you felt your arms grabbed by some other force, and you were hoisted up towards Alex. You couldn’t really see him, but you felt the heat of his face just inches from yours.

“Oh, dear, don’t worry so much. You were always a worrywart, weren’t you? I won’t let your grades slip, Y/N. Not as long as you’re under my total control.”

“T-tothal...?” You murmured as your vision quickly faded.

Right then, you blacked out.

...

You woke up and immediately started to struggle. Your ankles and wrists were burning, and as you turned your head to and fro you learned it was because they were tied to four separate poles. Two were suspended from the ceiling, and two were drilled into the ground. You investigated the rest of your surroundings - it was dark, but slightly lit by a single lamp in the corner. It looked like some kind of large walk in closet or small cellar. You yelped as you heard a thump in the corner - it was Alex. Of course it was Alex.

“Ah, awake so soon?” He simply stated, grimacing at you.

The closer Alex strode towards you, though, the more freaked out you became. He wasn’t just your teacher right now... no... he was a monster. Genuinely! He had large, black tentacles sprouting out of his torso in place of where his arms normally would be, and his face looked like it had been split apart. Fangs protruded from different angles, and they, along with the tentacles, leaked some sort of black, gooey fluid.

“W-what?!” You simply yelped as Alex proudly presented himself to you.

“Pretty cool, huh? It feels so much better to be rid of that nasty human skin, always covering my beautiful tendrils...”

Alex stepped over you, and leaned in close. He looked like he was a good few feet taller than usual. You shook like a leaf under his massive form, and he simply smiled at you all the while.

“You. You’re beautiful. And I couldn’t stand this waiting game anymore - I just couldn’t!”

Alex let his tongue roll out of his mouth - his large, black, inhuman tongue, as he took one of his tentacle arms and used it to pry your shirt up and over your breasts.

“I have a feeling you hate these, but god, it’s something that really gets me going.”

Your face flushed and you cried out as he lapped his tongue over your nipples. 

Oh god, you thought, this is really happening. Right now. Oh my god. I need to scream, I need to call for help, I need to-

Your throat closed up, something you didn’t expect to happen, and you fell silent as he stroked your face with his free tentacle-hand.

“This, though. This is my favorite part of you, as you might’ve guessed,” Alex sighed, bringing his eyes up to yours to stare into them, much like how he did in class.

“I’m sorry, though, love, I’m afraid I have to skip some of the small talk - I just, really, really need to know how the inside of your mouth feels like right now.”

You barely got to announce your protest before you felt something long, thick, and slimy shove it’s way past your lips and down your throat. It was so incredibly gooey that it didn’t struggle at all. The sudden invasion made you gag, but some odd force was holding you back from throwing up. The size of the thing was incredible. You couldn’t quite breathe around it, and you choked on it’s length as it began to move in and out of you at a generous pace.

“Ah... fuck... fuck! I just... shit... wish I could hear more of your adorable little noises right now... but your eyes tell me so many delightful secrets, dear... oh god, fuck... I just know you’re loving this right now. Aren’t you?”

You tried to shake your head ‘no’, but his pace was too severe, and you just ended up accidentally pleasuring him more by bobbing your head up and to the side.

 

“Ah, fuck... how deep does this thing go, anyway...? I’ve stayed up so many nights, just wondering... so...”

Your eyes teared up as the now throbbing tendril worked it’s way down your throat. Your chest heaved up, clearly never taken anything this large down it before. It kept working it’s way down until it eventually ended up in your stomach. A slight bulge protruded near your belly button, and you instinctively tried to cover it up, to no avail, as your limbs were still tied up.

“Embarrassed? Don’t be. You look really good, filled up like this...”

Alex cried out a mix of slurs and your name as he started to pump in and out of your body, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace again. You squirmed under him, but in this position, there wasn’t much you could do. It was too long before you felt the tentacle begin to spasm and wriggle inside of you frivolously.

“F-fuck... yeah. Let’s hope your little body can digest this, love.”

Alex let out some sort of a moan mixed with a roar as you felt his strange liquid invade your body. Your stomach quickly started to feel full, and you cried out loud as the tentacle quickly slithered out of you, leaving a trail of the black goo all along your face and stomach. You coughed, and for a good while all that would come out of your mouth was a mixture of your spit and his pride.

“You’re handling it well, dear. Now, time for round two!”

More?

You tried to scramble away, but it was of no use - Alex still had you tied up to those accursed poles. You weren't going anywhere for the time being.

"Open up your mouth again, sweetie. I just need to feel that thing again."

You still struggled against your binds as Alex slapped your face with his long, sticky cock tendril and forced it inside of your mouth again, this time moving a lot slower.

"I'm trying to savor it this time... hhn, fuck. You feel amazing, s-sweet human... fuck! The little ridges of texture here f-feel sooo-oo-ooo good against my- a-ahh!"

He paused with a loud huff as you felt a small stream of some new and invasive liquid squirm it's way down your throat.

"G-God, that's new."

Your tongue got pushed to the back of your throat as far as possible as you felt the tentacle wriggle and pulsate in your throat, even more than before.

"I haven't experienced this before, but... It's the best feeling ever... I, I think I could get quite addicted to your perfect little mouth, Y/N... I... f... fuck...!"

A great warmth started to radiate from the large invader in your mouth, and as if some sort of a switch was turned, it rapidly began to swell and grow inside of your mouth, convulsing and leaking the new fluid in spurts.

Alex didn't say anything, but he didn't continue to groan and pant with increasing exhilaration as his tendril, which was already large as it is, was now growing to somewhere around twice it's original size.

Your mouth, already stretched to it's limit, began to ache. The tendril was forced to grow deep inside of your throat. If it weren't for Alex's impressive strength, it would have fallen out a while ago, but he was pushing your limits - and he wasn't even entirely aware of it, at the moment.

It took a great deal of pressure, but Alex managed to keep the tentacle cock inside of you. Your cheeks were puffed and your throat was entirely filled from your neck front down to your stomach - but it was all in place.

Alex didn't even have to move - not like he could without it falling out, anyway. The struggle your body attempted to give against the giant tendril was enough to pleasure him, and his loud huffs and moans only got more frequent as the seconds ticked on.

"Nn... ugh! Y/N... you're made to take me like this... it's tight, b-but you're... a perfect fit for me... ah! H-hold on to me tightly, darling- I'm about to-"

A breathless, hitched serious of gasps left Alex as his tendril released a tremendous amount of his alien cum into you once again, this time at least three times as much. It spilled out around your mouth and continuously leaked out.

The sheer force of everything caused your vision to fade... you were gonna black out.

The last thing you heard was a faint whisper coming from Alex-

"That settles it, love... you're mine, forever..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a semi-sequel to chapter 3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512953/chapters/43972024#workskin

You woke up feeling exceedingly groggy and, surprisingly, well fed. You couldn’t quite make out your surroundings - you were in a pitch black room. The air was crisp but not too cold against your face, while the rest of your body felt warm.

You tried to move your legs... but nothing happened. You tried again, and again, and then once more - still nothing. 

Were you... paralyzed?

You tried to call out for help...

...

...but nothing happened.

Something was seriously wrong. You couldn’t move anything but your head, and you couldn’t speak either. You looked down - still fully clothed. It made you ponder for a moment. Were you in some kind of waking nightmare?

Then it hit you.

Your memories were pouring back into your brain, and, yes - that’s right! The last thing you remembered was the back of your teacher’s car, but... why were you there?

Oh...

Oh!

Oh no.

“Ah, Y/N! Pleasure to see you again so soon!” A loud voice rang out from behind you, and instantly you knew that it was your attacker, Alex. You’d have recognized his chirpy, playful tone anywhere.

You wanted to shiver (but alas, you couldn’t) as he maundered towards you. He stopped at your side and placed a hand on your shoulder as he gazed at you oddly, his eyes somewhat reminiscent of two sharp daggers, still warm with blood.

“That fearful look you’re giving me says that you’re confused. Don’t worry, dear... I’m here to explain everything!” Alex spoke confidently, removing his hand from you dramatically and taking a step back.

“Ready for your next lesson?”

He spun around once, then twice like an ugly ballerina as he hummed an unfamiliar tune. He stopped at once and landed near your feet, giving them a light tap with his pointer finger.

"Can't feel anything here? You shouldn't. My fangs produce a very unique chemical which can temporarily seize your nerves, depending on where I choose to bite. It works a little bit like a spider's venom - that's right, it's a neurotoxin!"

He clapped his hands childishly. He was acting so silly that you almost wanted to groan in response... despite the heinous situation that you were in.

“See, I need you to stay still. Wouldn’t want you running off just anywhere, especially after what I’ve done to you!”

Done to you...? What exactly did he do?

“You still seem confused, precious. Don’t use your brain so much. You look better when you don’t!”

He giggled at his own joke as he placed his hand gently back onto your body, this time lower, onto your stomach. You would’ve cringed in response if it was possible.

“We wouldn’t want to spoil all of the surprises, would we?”

Alex giggled once again as he rubbed small circles into your stomach. Although you couldn’t feel much at this moment, the ghost of a firey sensation lit up inside of you, causing your face to scrunch.

“Feeling a little tickle? I’m not surprised. There’s a lot going on inside of you right now! Even my toxins couldn’t completely mask it, I’m sure.”

He continued to rub the small circles into your skin, humming quietly as he worked. It was extremely bizarre, and you were extremely frightened, but you couldn’t do jack about it. 

You cursed to yourself in your own mind. Damned be your luck! You could’ve prevented all of this if you had just fought him - but you didn’t! You hardly did anything!

What was Alex hiding from you? Clearly, he did something to your stomach, or he wouldn’t be so hyperfocused on it right now. 

Wait... 

No way...

It couldn’t be, right?

Just how long have you been here? There’s no way you were...

Pregnant?

Right?!

Absolutely, no way. Even in your drugged state you knew you hadn’t been there for nine months, let alone a day or two. No. There was something else happening. It just... happened to involve your stomach, that’s all!

Another realization hit you. He was, quite literally, a monster - a real, living, breathing monster. Fantasy was reality now. Anything could happen at this point.

Alex chuckled heartily above you, a deeper chuckle than the rest. It sent a (metaphorical) chill down your spine.

“You’re looking more frightened by the minute. Good. It’s more entertaining for me that way, and, as a plus, it makes me want you even more.”

You wanted to squirm. You wanted to scream and holler, and kick and punch - and you wanted to run far, far away - but you just couldn’t. A desperate, pathetic idea appeared in your mind and you rolled with it, despite knowing that you likely wouldn’t like the results.

You inhaled deeply, and managed to mouth the words “What... did... you... do?” with the most gentle of breaths, and you were understandable, albeit barely. Maybe you were starting to gain some of your strength back?

“Ah, so you can talk! Very interesting. Well, if you really insist on being a party pooper, I’ll tell you.”

Alex moved his hands from your stomach to the table, and then used it to pry himself up and on top of you. He rested his hands at each end of your shoulders, and his knees placed themselves beside your legs. 

He was straddling you.

"That is, I'll tell you..."

He paused, using his palms to give your shoulders a generous rub. As if you could feel it.

"...once it happens. Which, luckily for you, is quite soon!"

Alex lowered his head down, and for the first time besides the ghost of a feeling in your stomach you felt - something - and you soon realized that it was the gross sensation of his breath against your neck.

"My dear..." He whispered into your ear, his softer tone carrying genuine affection yet hinting towards calamity, "...right now, you're the most important thing in the world to me."

He quite suddenly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you upright into an embrace.

You saw stars as the world went black for a moment...

...but then it came back, as if nothing had happened.

The sudden movement left you feeling odd, and you took notice that you could begin to feel small parts of your body again - was the venom was wearing off?

Your attacker continued to embrace you, his arms never ceasing their grip on your body. He mumbled something into your shoulder, something quick but meaningful that you only barely heard. It was...

"I love you."

Love? Me? You thought, mind racing. Why? Alex certainly had a way of expressing his love, considering you felt less like a lover and more like an abused hamster in a science experiment gone wrong.

You were abruptly pulled from your thoughts as you felt a sudden heat ruminating around your crotch - it didn't take much brain power to work out that it was, in fact, coming from Alex himself. You were surprised you could feel the difference in temperature so soon... especially through your clothes. The venom really was wearing off, after all.

You felt a subtle, worm-like movement from Alex's crotch as well. You already knew what it was, or at least you gathered that it was his gross alien junk. It was particularly odd, too - it felt like it had a mind of it's own.

Surprisingly, Alex wasn't making any moves on you - he just continued to hug and caress you as he occasionally whispered and moaned meaningless words. Mostly it was utterances of your name and how much he 'loved' you. Some of the words you couldn't understand at all. Was he speaking another language, or were you just finally losing your sanity?

You felt a purr ruminating above you - yes, a purr - as he leaned in to kiss you. You didn't even try to avoid it, why even bother?

Something about his tongue tasted oddly sweet, and that alone made you hate yourself even more. Some insane part of you was enjoying this - or, at the very least, it felt much nicer than your previous encounter... minus the anesthetic venom.

Wait - just what were you thinking? This was a monster - no, a demon! There's no way you would let yourself feel anything for it (for lack of a better term) ever! Never, ever! Ever...?

Your breath hitched as Alex suddenly sat upright and placed his hands back on your stomach. His crotch still rubbing against yours, because of course it was. He began to knead your belly, seemingly feeling around for something. You watched as his chest heaved a bit. He exhaled with a small giggle before he spoke up once again.

"Ah... it seems like you're ready!"

Ready? For what?

You only wish you'd never have learned just what it was.

With a bit more kneading from Alex, you felt a strange pressure begin to well up in your abdomen. It got stronger by the second, and you winced and cried out as it began to move lower and lower... until it finally hit your nether region.

What annoyed you the most was how it didn't particularly hurt - in fact, it was actually starting to feel sort of good... albeit a bit uncomfortable.

I'm a damn freak, you thought, a damn freak with a demon fetish.

There must have been something else to that venom, right? It must've messed with your brain. At least, part of you hoped it did, because the longer this went on the more pleasure you were feeling - or maybe that really was just the anesthetic slowly wearing off, and you were just a dirty fuck who was starting to enjoy getting massaged and coddled by a freak of nature.

Your train of thought stopped short as you felt the pressure from before practically explode from your groin. It was orgasmic - no - better than orgasmic - like you had experienced ten orgasms all at once, whilst also being fed your favorite food and being told you'd won a million bucks. You tried to cry out, but your voice fell hoarse.

There was a quiet, wet noise that would've made you want to lose your lunch if you'd heard it. Luckily, you were too lost in the aftershocks to have noticed it. There was a moment of silence as Alex went to examine you, and you did little to resist him. As much as you hated all of this, you still couldn't believe that incredible feeling you just experienced, and you were too lost in it to even begin to care about what he did to you right now.

Still lost in your head, you didn't notice Alex transform back into his demon-esque form, and neither did you notice the small, slightly translucent and radiating egg that you just laid.

Alex took the egg and gently caressed it in his inhuman arms. He made cooing noises at it as he crawled off somewhere with it, slithering into the dark like a snake with a purpose.

~~~

Epilogue

Your master took good care of you. As his one and only breeder, you could never even think of letting him down! He was a good master, feeding you big meals and making you feel really good all the time. You were just addicted to laying his eggs, and you'd often beg him to let you lay more. Beg too much and you'd be punished, but that didn't bother you - his type of punishment would often lead to more eggs anyway!

You loved everything about him, his fangs, the empty cavity in his chest, his kisses, and most especially the way he always generously gave you eggs to lay.

He was your everything now.

Forever.

You loved master Alex.


End file.
